lanadelreyfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
My Momma (canção)
"My Momma" (em português, "Minha Mãe") é a quarta faixa do álbum "Sirens". Significado da canção A canção consiste em argumentos da mãe de Lana dizendo que ela não pode ficar com certo garoto. Pelo que se pode entender, ela não se importa com nada e insiste para si mesma que ele é a pessoa certa. Letra Original My momma wouldn’t say you were a nice guy But you’re under 40 and you have a job My momma wouldn’t say you was a good boy But you’re making money And you’re working hard so I’m gonna take you out I don’t feel like it’s wrong Me and my momma, we don’t get along My momma she would tell your hair was too long But your hair exactly’s what I like the best And my momma sure would tell you was a … But I don’t know that…and you don’t pass the test I’m gonna take you out I don’t feel like it’s wrong Me and my momma, we don’t get along Oh baby, I’m standing so close, I can’t back down You’re smiling and I know I’m over and done now I am done now My momma say that it was wrong to see you I lie just to meet you, I lie to get in My momma sure would say that I … you But that’s the only way I knew how to begin So maybe you got your own problems Who doesn’t? I’m crazy, you’re addicted, we’re all of a sudden My momma she would love you like I love you If she ever met you, if she ever knew My momma sure would fall right on top of you If she’d ever saw you, she’d be smitten too I’ll never take you home, I want you all for my own Don’t let my momma hear your pretty song I’m gonna take you out I don’t feel like it’s wrong Me and my momma, we don’t get along. Tradução Minha mãe não quis dizer que você era um cara legal Mas você está com menos de 40 e tem um emprego Minha mãe não diria que você era um bom rapaz Mas você está ganhando dinheiro E você está trabalhando duro para Eu vou te levar Eu não sinto que é errado Eu e minha mãe, nós não nos damos bem Minha mãe ia dizer seu cabelo era longo demais Mas seu cabelo exatamente o que eu mais gosto E minha mãe se poderia dizer era ... Mas eu não sei o que ... e você não passar no teste Eu vou te levar Eu não sinto que é errado Eu e minha mãe, que não se dá bem Oh baby, eu estou tão perto, eu não posso voltar atrás Você está sorrindo e eu sei que eu sou mais e feito agora Eu estou feito agora Minha mãe disse que era errado para vê-lo Eu minto só para conhecê-lo, eu mentir para entrar em Minha mãe com certeza diria que eu ... você Mas essa é a única maneira que eu sabia como começar Então talvez você tem seus próprios problemas Quem não faz? Eu sou louco, você é viciado, estamos todos de repente Minha mãe ia te amar como eu te amo Se ela já conheci você, se ela já sabia Minha mãe com certeza cairia bem em cima de você Se ela já te viu, ela estaria muito ferido Eu nunca vou te levar para casa, eu quero que todos vocês para o meu próprio Não deixe que a minha mãe ouvir sua canção bonita Eu vou te levar Eu não sinto que é errado Eu e minha mãe, nós não nos damos bem. Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções